No Problem
by darth picard
Summary: Seijuurou decides to go to his old school to visit some friends and his little brother. Frog chaos and dealing with stupid students ensues. Rated T beacuse I'm super paranoid-Enjoy!


**Hey evryone! This is my first Free! fanfic so these are uncharted waters for me. Hope you enjoy.**

Seijuurou made his way down one of the many Samzuka Academy hallways, wandering through his old school with a smile. He hadn't visited for quite a few months now and was enjoying the chance to catch up with his former swim teammates.

He had just left the pool area where he had spotted Rin, who introduced him to Souske- the new addition to their swim team. Seijuurou wasn't quite sure what to make of Souske, but he had heard of his formidable Butterfly swim skills and was glad to see he was now swimming for them. The three of them had talked for a bit. Rin asked how college was going for him.

As he passed by the locker rooms, he had to dodge the door when it suddenly flew open. _What the…!_ He skidded to a halt. Thankfully, growing up in the same house as the hyperactive Momotarou had improved his reflexes. _Speaking of Momo…._ He watched as Aiichiro- Momo's roommate came barreling through the door, taking off down the hall. Seconds later, Momo himself came running through, a wild grin on his face. Seijuurou's hand shot out and snagged his brother's shirt collar before he could pursue Aiichiro further.

With a surprised yelp, Momo lost his grip on the frog he had been holding in his hands. The green-brown amphibian quickly hopped away. Turning to see who had caused him to lose the frog, Momo spotted Seijuurou.

"Nii-san!" he complained. "Why did you do that!? Where am I going to get another frog?" Seijuurou chuckled as his younger brother started pouting.

"The same place you found that one I'd imagine." Seijuurou ruffled his brother's messy orange hair laughing as Momo swatted his older brother's hand away. "You shouldn't terrorize Aiichiro like that." He said, walking down the hall. "He probably doesn't like frogs." Momo grinned and fell into step beside Seijuro.

"Why not? Who doesn't like frogs?"

"Normal people."

"Hey!"

Seijuurou laughed as Momo started a long tirade on how amazing frogs, stag beetles, and other creepy-crawlies were.

When they reached an adjoining hallway, Seijuurou spotted Aiichiro leaning against the wall, looking worn out.

"Hey Momo," he said, pointing down the hall. "Maybe you can get Aii to help you catch another frog." Looking in the direction he was pointing, Momo shot off like a bullet, racing towards Aiichiro who immediately started running again. Momo waved over his shoulder before attempting to tackle his friend.

"Nintori-senpai! Help me catch a frog!"

Seijuurou was laughing so hard he had to lean on the wall for support. He was still laughing a few seconds later when Rin and Souske came around the corner. Straightening up, he managed to get his laughter under control.

"What are you laughing at?" Rin asked, looking down the hall in some confusion. Seijuurou simply pointed at Momo who had successfully caught up with Aii and was now dragging him towards the door leading into the courtyard.

Rin raised an eyebrow in some surprise.

"Huh. I thought he already had a frog. Why does he want another?" Seijuurou grinned.

"Beats me." He said cheerfully.

Later that day, Seijuurou was once again wandering the halls. He had spent the day walking around town, meeting up with some old classmates of his and decided to go for a swim at the academy pool.

Looking at the many plaques that hung on the walls, Seijuurou almost missed seeing Momo charge down the hallway ahead, heading around the corner at his usual fast pace. No sooner had Momo turned the corner, he heard a surprised yelp accompanied by a loud thud.

Sighing, Seijuurou moved in the direction of the sound. Momo often didn't watch where he was going and it was common occurrence for his brother to end up tripping over his own feet. Seijuro often remarked on the irony of how someone who can swim so well aced like he had two left feet on land.

As he drew closer however, Seijuurou realized he could hear two annoyed voices around the corner. _Great,_ he thought with a sigh. _Momo probably ran into someone_. It had happened before.

When he rounded the corner though, he stopped right in his tracks for a moment. Two third-year students were yelling at Momo for running into them. One of them had Momo by the shirt collar and had him pinned against the wall. Momo himself looked surprised and as the boys yelled at him, a bit of fear worked its way into his expression.

"Hey!" Seijuurou strode forward until he stood right behind the two students. They turned in surprise and the one standing off to the side took an involuntary step back. "Let him go. Now." He growled, sending a furious glare their way. The one holding Momo gulped and released his hold on Momo.

"Get lost" Seijuurou spat at the two boys. They didn't need to be told twice, neither one wanted to mess with Seijuurou who was practically radiating anger. They hurried away, disappearing down the corridor.

Seijuurou turned to Momo, eyeing him in concern. "You okay?" Momo nodded slowly. Seijuurou sighed; Momo was a loud and energetic person at heart and being quiet like he was now wasn't really in his nature. He reached an arm out a caught Momo by the shoulder, pulling him into a half hug-half headlock.

"Thanks Nii-san" Momo said quietly.

Seijuurou smiled and ruffled Momo's bright orange hair. "No problem little bro."

 **Hope this was a good read for you! I had fun writing it- feel free to leave a review (I practically live off of them lol) and let me know what you thought! And to any readers who are following my RA story don't worry; I haven't abandoned hat story and I plan to update soon!**


End file.
